foxtails
by blackenedheart231
Summary: Amu a girl left in the woods is found ten years later by Ikuto will he bring her back to normal? UNDER EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the rewrite of the first chapter do not ask for you to be put in the story I do not take characters but I do take ideas on what to do next. So review and read this pre thing **

**Foxtails**

**Chapter 1: Amu's life**

One sunny day in late fall you if you looked hard enough you could see a mother walking with her 6 year old daughter through the forest.

"Mommy where are we going?" the little girl asked her pink hair pulled into two ponytails. She was wearing a green dress and had long stockings on.

"You know your father loves you right Amu?" Her mother said handing her little girl a big picnic basket.

"Of course mommy, mommy why are you leaving? Where are you going mommy? Mommy comes back!" the girl screamed falling to her knees. Her golden eyes filling with tears.

Now let's go ten years into the future.

"_Come on Amu It's time to get up before Maxi eats all the rabbit." _Jinni said pushing Amu with her nose.

Amu just groaned and flipped over trying to get more sleep.

"_Come on Amu! Ashley won't let us eat until you get here and I'm starving!" _Paul said running over and stepping on Amu.

"I'm up! I'm up! Get Samuel and Jenny then we'll eat." Amu said pushing herself up and standing on two feet.

This was her new family she was the girl abandoned by her family. Now she lives with the foxes. They are her family and she never wants to go back.

The only hard part was food and clothing. In the basket there was some food and a dress but she out grew it.

The foxes had strolled some clothes for her and that's what she wore.

The food was the easy part. Just eat rabbit and plants and other things. Normal things that grow in the forest.

Then before I could reach the end of the cave I saw a person.

He seemed tall and had a weird cat thing on his shoulder. The weirdest part was the thing was talking.

"Are you sure the person was back here Yoru?" The person asked the cat thing.

"Yep just a little further back nya." The thing said and Amu reutilized that he meant her.

Amu started running further back in the cave then she had run into a rock and the world faded to black.


	2. NOTE! THANK YOU!

**Hey from this point on there are no new chapters only the crappie old chapters. I have to thank all that reviewed and fav and story alert. I love you guys so keep reading and I'll keep writing. **

**I have to thank:**

**Kitty.0**

**PinkXRomance**

**Shanoa**

**Ripplerose**

**M-fuzzTheGuardian**

**Purple Neko-chan**

**Gigi**

**Akemi kanamaru another monster**

**Riri-chi (Thank you so much for the tips! It helped so much.)**

**TinkToxiixix**

**You guys reviewed and read and helped I can't get the name of my favorite story subscribers but you guys are on this list so thank you. And please read again. The story will be a hundred times better. I'm really sorry or how horrible is was But I was in *th grade so sorry.**


	3. Chapter 2

Foxtails

Starlight: hey here is chapter 2 cant wait for you to read this

**Amu: what so I got abandoned!**

**Starlight: sorry only thing I could think of. **

**Ikuto: well at least you met me. **

**Starlight: cute**

**Amu: s-shut up **

**Ikuto: sure what ever you say **

Starlight: shut up and enjoy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__* _

I started running then I hit something and then I passed out.

**Chapter 2: back to reality**

Ikuto p.o.v. *

When I heard the thump I thought "great someone was just murdered." Then yoru started yelling he say someone. When I saw the girl I was shocked she was beautiful. She had long pink hair I had never saw anyone with pink hair before. I put her head on my lap but when I did that a fox started barking at me. "yoru" I asked "can you understand them?" "ya they said put the girl down she in their pack and they are not giving her up anytime soon. nya" I wondered wait they meant by one of there pack. She was a human not a fox. I felt her head moving on my lap. Then all the foxes started barking. She picked up her head then realized I was in here with her. She backed up very quickly and started to talk but then held her head. "Are you ok?" I asked her she just nodded yes and then stood up and walked farther into the cave. I started following her until the foxes started barking at me. Then I just sat and waited for the girl.

**amu's pov ***

**I wondered who the **boy was and how he found me. The cat on his shoulder called him Ikuto. It was a nice name but what was my name really I called my sleeve amu I liked the name and it was short. "You know you can stop avoiding me. I can see you." Said the person I thought was named ikuto. "hey what's your name mines ikuto tsukiyomi and you are?" I thought for a second then I said "amu I have no last name you are the first to hear my talk except the foxes for years." He looked socked. I looked around my cave one more time then I sat down on a rock and started to feel faint. Ikuto looked worried he must think I hit my head hard. I wondered what made him come to the forest. I was at lost for words I had the worst head problem. I fainted right then and there. I was having a weird dream I was in a house. I saw all my foxes there and they where looking at me lying on a big bed and I was dead.

**PLEASE R&R 3**


	4. Chapter 3

Foxtails

Hey its me starlight I'm loving the reviews that you guys send. Thanks so much I'm changing how I write and thanks for reading my fanfic. You guys rock so enjoy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

They where looking at me lying on a big bed and I was dead

**Chapter 3: the real world.**

Amu woke up and learned she was not in her cave she was in a house. When she looked over there was Ikuto he was leaning on the wall just staring at her. "You know just take a picture it'll last longer." Amu said sarcastically. "But then I won't be real and call be names for staring." Ikuto said smirking. "_This person is such a pervert and what am I doing here." _Amu thought thinking of what she remembered. "You know it scared me when you fainted I thought you were dead." Ikuto said worriedly. Amu was surprised he worried about her. A girl he had just met in the woods. "I felt bad because this is all my fault." He said with a sad face. "You know I have to get back so my foxes don't worry. They will be freaking out until I go back." Just when Amu said than her 6 foxes went running through the door. "_You scared us Amu-chan we thought you had left us for good!" _Ashley the fox said to Amu. "Don't worry Ashley-chan I won't leave you guy ever you are my family. Amu said to the foxes. Ikuto didn't know she could understand them so he was shocked. "Wait you can understand the foxes." Ikuto said very surprised. "Well I grew up with foxes so I learned to understand them. It's not that surprising." Amu said very uninterested. There was a knock on the door then seven kids came through the door. "Is this the girl you found in the woods in a cave." Said a girl with long blond pigtails not even bothering to say hello. "Wait Utau you will scare here she's not use to people yet." Ikuto said coldly. Amu just stared at the people in the room. "Hello there my name is Tadase, and these people are Utau, Kairi, Rima, Nagi, Kukai, and Yaya. You are?" the blond boy asked Amu. "I am Amu I have no last name and I don't know what you are all doing in here." Amu said quietly. "You were sick and we wanted to help." Nagi said slightly comforting the girl. "I'm just so tired." Amu said crying "I want to go back to my home in the forest and then I want to never see anyone ever again. I want to go back before I was left behind, I want my mother back." Amu said crying so hard everyone was startled. Then Amu passed out yet again into the blackness of her dreams. 

**PLEASE R&R 3** **(please comment if you liked it or not. Should I go back to writing the other way, tell me.)**


	5. Chapter 4

Foxtails

Hey its me starlight I'm loving the reviews that you guys send. Thanks so much I'm changing how I write and thanks for reading my fanfic. You guys rock so enjoy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

_Then Amu passed out yet again into the blackness of her dreams. _Chapter 4: Wait What!

When Amu was dreaming, the eight people where wondering what she meant but back to mother. "Was she abandoned when she was little and what are these foxes doing in here?" Rima asked a very shocked Ikuto. "I don't really know if she was abandoned but the foxes are her family. They raised her as there own pack." Ikuto said to the group of very surprised kids. "Wait what she was raised by foxes and she was left all alone in the woods by her parents!" said a super surprised Utau. "Well once amu-chi gets better we can take her shopping and teacher how to be normal again." Said a very trying to act mature Yaya. (I mean not screaming for candy.) "You know that is just what I'm going to do when she wakes up and is well enough to so out and walk." Said Rima, Utau who never agreed with Rima was going to do that same thing. "You can't rush the girl back to heath she might just get sicker. But when Amu is we better probably have to make her go it a school. She can just go to the same high school we go to." Said Kukia really hoping that Amu was good at sports. "Wait she has been living in the wood we just cant let her go to school out of the blue she's never been!" Said Kairi everyone agreeing with him. "Well you're very smart, you can tutor her cant you Kairi. Tadase asked the boy and everyone except Ikuto agreed with Tadase. "Well she was living with foxes so maybe she can't be around so many people she might freak out." Ikuto said ruing their plains of tutoring Amu. "Well Ikuto is right she could freak out anytime and she has the instincts of a fox so she might hurt someone." Nagi said and everyone agreed. "You know it's not very polite to talk about someone when then not there." Said Amu she was standing right behind them in the doorway. "What are you doing up you should be in bed resting you cant walk yet!" Screamed Ikuto. The foxes starting barking and when they realized that all the kids had shugo charras. "Oh for the love of all things made in the forest can you shut up and just leave the little floating people things alone." Amu shouted at the foxes and everyone was shocked just like Ikuto was. Not because they realized they had shugo charas it was because she understood the foxes. "Wait What?" everyone screamed and Amu just clutched her head. "Your to loud it hurts my head." Amu said practically kneeling over on the floor. Ikuto got up and ran over to help Amu. Everyone was walking over to Amu, to check if she was okay. "Maybe we need to get you to the hospital." Said Kairi looking very concerned. "They may ask if she's ever been to a doctor before, then they might take her for testing because she can understand the foxes." Said Utau said very worried about her new friend. "I have been to the doctor before and I have had all my shots so don't worry about me." Amu said finally looking better. "wait before I go to the hospital can you tell me what the little floating people things are" Amu asked then everyone started at her.

**PLEASE R&R 3**


	6. Chapter 5

Foxtails

Hey its me starlight I'm loving the reviews that you guys send. Thanks so much. Please feel free to send ideas or what you want to happen. I'm totally going to talk selections.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

_. "Wait before I go to the hospital can you tell me what the little floating people things are" Amu asked then everyone started at her. _

Chapter 5: to the hospital

"Well the floating things are our shugo charas. They are our would be selves." Said Tadase if he had said it a thousand times. "Well do you cant to be a king, Utau a devil and a angel, Yaya a baby, Rima a clown, Ikuto a cat, Kukia a athlete, and Nagi a break dancer?" Amu asked skeptical of what was happening. "Well sorta but normally people with out the shugo charas could see them." Rima said to amu that looked like her eyes were going to fall out. "Now then lets get you to the hospital so you can get checked out." Nagi said changing the subject. "Wait, Amu-chi they need family if you are under 18 so what are we going to do." Yaya said and realized that there was a problem. "Well we could call Aruto-san and ask him to sign her in?" Ikuto said to the group. "Here all call him now and get Amu ready to go to the hospital." Utau said to Ikuto and Rima. 10 minutes later at the hospital. "Well every thing seems fine just a bump on her head and not enough nourishment. Other than that she is fine." Replied a random doctor that his nametag said "James". "Well then we should just take her and then get going." Said Aruto looking happy. "That's fine just sign these papers and then we can send her to you." The doctor James said. Just then Amu walked out of a room and was wearing a baggie purple shirt and a pair of jeans. "What are you doing here James you are meant to be in a collage some were?' Amu said venom dripping of her words. "Oh hello Amu how are you felling and I finished collage early and was admitted in to the hospital." James said looking smug. "Well if I'm fine let's just get going with the trip back home won't we Aruto-San." Amu said practically wanting to jump out the window. "Well then lets get going Amu-chan." Tadase said looking the same as always not a bit wondering what the doctor was saying. "Remember to go see your mother you know maybe she'll abandon you for a second time." James said looking smug at what he just said. Amu finally lost it she started trying to kill James. Then she just stopped and jumped out the second story window. Everyone was amazed when she landed on her feet and then started run toward Ikuto's house. "Well I'm going to catch her and Ikuto can you get Dr. James and then bring him back so I can question him." Aruto said to Ikuto. "Well if it's just that then perfect." Ikuto said with a smile on his face and James was worried. "This won't hurt a bit Ikuto said and them the world for James faded away.

**PLEASE R&R 3**


	7. Chapter 6

Foxtails

Hey its me starlight I'm loving the reviews that you guys send. Thanks so much. Please feel free to send ideas or what you want to happen. I'm totally going to take selections.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

"_This won't hurt a bit Ikuto said and them the world for James faded away. _

Chapter 6: Amu's past

When James opened his eyes the only thing he saw was the seven people staring at him. "Now, finally your awake so tell us about Amu's past." Utau said at forcefully as she could. "Well why should I she could just tell you herself." James said practically hissing at the people standing in front of him. "She wont tell us so we are asking you." Kukia said staring daggers at the man. "Well her is Amu's story okay."

I meet Amu when I ran away when I was eleven. She was sitting in her cave talking to her foxes. Amu smiled at me and I told her my name and I was happy for a little bit. When she told me her story I was shocked a mother just left her alone. A person doesn't just do that never in a lifetime would I ever does that. We became friends and I told her I wanted to be a doctor. She was my only friend, one day there was a group of kids trying to drink and smoke in the forest. Amu jumped out of the cave and started to attack the kids. They were scared and I was barley able to stop her from killing them. A few weeks later a group of cops came and checked out if there was any wild animals. They found me but Amu got away and tried to help me. I was brought back home to my family. I went to school and was very great at school I saw Amu sometimes. She began to hate me, I had family and she had none. I was lucky that time. If they had gotten Amu then she would have been sent to an orphanage. Amu's hated me ever since.

When James was finished everyone was surprised. They all thought her past was better than that. "Great another one tells my story without my knowing." Amu said she everyone was shocked they never hear her coming. "Amu-chi that's so sad!" Yaya said tears softly coming out her eyes. "Well now you know where you going to pity me or maybe just give me all sympathy. Well I don't need it so I'm going home." Amu said jumping out the window. "Well we should go find her because she had a few minor injuries. "Also her cave is to be checked for a murder today so you might want to run." James said already running toward the door to save Amu.


	8. Chapter 7

Foxtails

Hey its me starlight I'm loving the reviews that you guys send. Well I wont write anymore until Tuesday I have family things and I'm really sorry. Well still post anyway and I will totally post more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

. "_Also her cave is to be checked for a murder today so you might want to run." James said already running toward the door to save Amu._

Chapter 7: murders cave

**When the** kids got to the cave it was all taped up and they were worried. "Amu was still inside I'm going in." Ikuto said to the group. "Wait I'm going to look out for if the police come." Utau said to everyone and everyone was surprise that she offered. Normally she was the first one in the adventure. Amu as sitting in her cave she was just sitting on a rock thinking. " _I wonder if there is a murder here. I should be careful." Amu thought to her self. "_Well here's a little girl in my cave interrupting my sleep." Said the cold voice of the murder. "Well for your information this is my cave I was out hunting then you took it from me so now get out. There is another cave 40 blocks down there is on way farther back in the woods." Amu lied trying not to jump on his back and the kill him. Her instincts were winning this fight so she was worried. "Well if it is further back why don't I go to this new cave." Said the murder it finally accrued to Amu that the man was drunk. "Amu! Were are you?" A voice screamed and she was worried it sounded like Ikuto. "Well little girl I'm going to this new cave now. If its fake I'm coming back and going to kill you." The murder hissed trying not to be heard by the other people in the cave. "That's fine I have nothing to live for anyway." Amu said quietly so the man barely heard her. "AMU-CHI where are you? Where are you Amu?" It was the voices of Yaya and Kairi. "Well go run to your friends and I'll leave out when you leave." The murder said to Amu. Just when he said that Ikuto came running in the room. "AMU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ikuto shouted Amu grabbed her ears it was loud and her hearing was very strong. When Ikuto yelled that Amu head butted the man in the jaw causing him to cough up some blood. Then she punched the man in the stomach. The man fainted and Yaya called the cops. In minuts they were here getting the man out of the cave. "Hey Ikuto have you seen Amu?" said Rima looking everywhere for her friend. "Well she can't be seen by the police James said so maybe she's hiding." Tadase suggested and everyone agreed with him. When they where walking home, out of nowhere Amu popped out of a tree. She landed gracefully and then just started walking with them. "Hey Amu-chan where you hiding from the police again." Said James he was only eighteen it turned out. He was a doctor because he studied for years. "Well I got all my foxes and stuff and now I have to change caves again." Amu said she really liked that cave it was nice in the winter and cold in the summer and it had a water source in it. "Well you can live with us and so can your foxes. It's all okay with me and I think Ikuto won't mind." Aurto said to Amu. "Thank you Aurto-kun that's very nice of you. When Amu got up she was in a guest room it was pink and black. Utau was going to take her shopping today so she would have clothes. When she got up she realized that there was 5 eggs in her bed.


	9. Chapter 8

Foxtails

Hey guy's starlight here I'm sorry for not updating early. I was away and the computer had no WiFi or Microsoft word. But my favorite ride at Disney Land is either splash Mont. Or space Mont.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

. _When she got up she realized that there was 5 eggs in her bed._

Chapter 8: Eggs!

Amu started freaking out and all her foxes started barking also.

"Wait was this what they were talking about! I can't lay eggs. I'm not a bird! Wait Maxi, Ashley, Samuel, Jenny, Jinni, Paul can you guys see them!" Amu said screaming around the room.

"_Ya we can maybe a bird flew in the room and laid the eggs or maybe they are a prank from the other humans in the house." _ Samuel said to the screaming and running practically around the room little girl.

"Maybe, but eggs that birds lay ain't pink, blue, green, yellow, and red-orange!" By this point Ikuto had come into the room to see what she was screaming about.

"Nice eggs Amu weird you have five though. Normally people don't have that many. Maybe two tops." Ikuto said as Utau and Aurto came into the room.

"Well, I'm just going to get some food now… wait how do you use a stove again." Amu said to the group. Then Aurto just laughed. The pure iconic that just happen she could beat up murders. But she couldn't cook.

When she got back in her room after eating her breakfast. All of her eggs had hatched.

"HI I'M Ran. I am your sporty shugo chara!" the little pink girl screamed

"Hello I'm Mikki. I am your artistic shugo chara." The blue girl said.

"Hi I'm Suu I love to cook and clean desu. You do need a bath Amu-chan desu." The little green girl said

"Hey I'm Dia and I'm you shine. I only will be here if your radiance is shining brightly." The girl from the yellow egg said.

"Last but not least is Yuuki I am you sprit of the fox that is within you!" the girl from the orange egg said. Her egg had foxes on it.

During that time Amu did not know what was going on. She did as Suu said and she took a bath.

Then she went out to go tell the others. When she did that she heard screaming

"She is my daughter and I want her back. Where is Amu, where is my baby girl!" said a woman Amu thought she would never see again.

"MOM!"


	10. Chapter 9

Foxtails

Hey guy's starlight here I'm sorry for not updating early. I was sick and I was not able to sit at my computer. Could not use the laptop it was dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

"_She is my daughter and I want her back. Where is Amu, where is my baby girl!" said a woman Amu thought she would never see again._

"_MOM!" _

Chapter 9: Her Mother

When ikuto heard what amu said her started at her in shock. She was abounded by her mother. Then he realized she had her charas already.

"Well what do you want Midori I thought you had forgotten about me already. Maybe had another daughter. Got a heart and decided to find your child, never thought about that." Amu said the venom dripping off her word and even Iktuo was scared a little bit by what she was saying.

"Well you are my daughter and I don't want to live away from you anymore." Midori said to the girl who thought she was going to kill the woman that was infant of her.

"Well now that she was seen you again lets go eat some breakfast." Aurto said trying to get the atmosphere changed.

Utau just glared at the woman staring daggers into her head trying to get her to leave.

"Well I'm not staying in the same room as this woman she could die for all I care." Amu replied coldly and Midori just flinched.

"Now don't talk that way to your mother like that you ungrateful child." Midori shouted at amu. Everyone sweat-drooped at the way Amu was almost ready to pull her foxes on her.

"Ungrateful is what you can me but what am I to be grateful for. You left a little 6 year old girl in the woods all alone and then dare to call her ungrateful! I swear there is not a less horrible mother in this world you left your daughter to DIE!" Amu screamed to Midori and then she ran crying to Ikuto.

Everyone was shocked none thought she was going to go to Ikuto for comfort for her problems.

At that time everyone that was there yesterday and was helping ikuto with amu just started at Amu in shock.

Even Ikuto was shocked. Midori tried to go grab Amu but the foxes stood by her side and protected her from her mother.

When she was having her "moment" all the other people that was there except Autro, Utau and Midori.

"Well I don't want to ruin her moment with your son Mr. Tysumumi(I know I'm wrong just deal with it.)But I need to get Amu home now." Midori said to everyone that was in the room.

"Well I'm not going I can just run away just like James did when his parents started to act like you are now." Amu said breaking her Moment with Ikuto who was staring at the girl.

"Well _Amu~_ I didn't know you liked me that much." Ikuto said smirking

"What just happened?" said Rima looking at ikuto like she wanted to kill him.

"Well I only have three days left to get Amu back home or else I'm going t have to tell her Fiancé that she is dead." Midori accidentally said out loud.

"**WAIT WHAT!"** everyone screamed


	11. Chapter 10

Foxtails

Hey guy's starlight here I Love you guys so much thanks for reading reviewing and just sending in ways to write I o you guys so much thank you so much. /m/ rock on

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

"_If I don't get amu back in three days I have to tell her fiancé she is dead." Midori said out loud accidentally._

"_**WAIT WHAT!"**__ everyone screamed._

Chapter 10: The Fiancé

When ikuto heard what Amu's Mother had said her was shocked. "Midori what the hell do you mean by married? For one I never head about this or even was there when you meet him!" Amu asked while shouting at the woman.

Ikuto looked liked he had been run over by a truck. Everyone had his or her mouths hanging open in shock. Her charas even looked shocked.

"Well, when you left we had meet some old friends and we had forgotten that we promised that our first daughter was to marry their first son. Your father and I just told them you where sick. Now the limit is up I ether have to show you to him or I have to tell them the truth and it would kill my reputation." Midori said not feeling any guilt about what she had said.

"So you told so people that Amu was going to marry there son and if you told them you abandoned her, it would kill your reputations?" Rima asked dumbfounded by the stupidity of the mother of Amu.

"Well then adopt someone. Cause I'm not getting married. Got that "Mother" I will never do what you say." Amu said and the venom hanging of her words just turned the air down 20 by it's self.

When she had said that a person that was Amu's age walked in. He had past his ear long hair that was dark brown. His eyes where bright blue, and he was as tall as Ikuto.

Everyone turned and shut up "Whom are you and what doing in my house." Ikuto said coldly.

"I am ryo and I am Amu's Fiancé. Why don't you just look beautiful Amu." Ryo said winking at Amu and here friends' stepped in front of her.

"Well then lets get going we have to get you a dress." Midori said. Amu's friends and foxes started to get in front of her and the fox's growled.

"Well you cant have her she is our friend and you abandoned her in the woods hoping something would just eat her." Utau growled and Ikuto grabbed amu and started to get your and her charas they were going to jump.


	12. Chapter 11

Foxtails

Hey guy's starlight here I am the laziest person ever on the face of the earth and I read way o much of fanfiction well on with it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

"_Well you cant have her she is our friend and you abandoned her in the woods hoping something would just eat her." Utau growled and Ikuto grabbed amu and started to get your and her charas they were going to jump._

Chapter 11: The Jump

They had decided to jump the foxes had already ran out the door and were out side the house.

"Hey character change with Yuuki I'm going to jump out the window. Unless you can just no problem." Ikuto said smirking still freaking out she was getting married.

"Well then come on Yuuki were jumping." Amu said peeved that her parents set up a forced marriage.

When she character changed she had fox ears and a red-orange tail.

"Cool ears Amu but we still have to jump then were going to the woods for a little bit." Ikuto said telling her what would happen if they were separated,

"Great I have another cave and I can hide out there for now. But I still wish she never showed up again. I hate my mother I wish she would get it I don't want to be a perfect daughter when I was abounded by her." Amu said to Ikuto and her felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Don't worry we'll get out then you don't have to deal with her ever again." Ikuto replied a sad smile on his face. Then, they saw her mother.

She was standing by the window. Amu cussed under her breath.

"Well trying to run is that not just betrayal is it not." Midori said to the girl in front of her.

Just as she said that Ryo stepped out and grabbed Amu she tried to punch him but was cut of by him kissing her.

Midori just smirked wall ikuto growled and lunged at Ryo.

"Midori that is enough! Is this what you do to your daughter you abounded her and now you want to protect you image so you try to kidnap her? I am disgusted." A voice shouted they all turned to see a man in a fancy pinstriped suit.

Ryo instantly dropped Amu and looked ashamed of him. Amu looked at the man and then smiled. She knew him her had given her food, clothes and sometimes medicine when she needed it.

"Hello sir I was just being assaulted by my mother to get marry to a man I have never met before and worse she cares to clam her a my mother. Yet she abounded her child, shameful right sir." Amu said in her sweetest voice. Amu liked this man he had a positive attitude.

"Little Bitch. Learn your place that is the head of the company that owns almost the entire world." Midori hissed and amu didn't falter at all she took the chance of the distraction to jump out the window.

The man just smiled and Midori kneaded at his feet.

Everyone felt pity for the girl and also the men her was hounded but these types of people all the time.

Ikuto started running out the door he had to get to his Amu.

"Midori, you are fired. That girl is your daughter and I took better care of her but you just left her because your new husband didn't like her much. I gave her food and I gave her medicine. I bet her father is ashamed of you. Probably turning over in his grave right now." The man said with a look of disappointment in his face.

Midori looked at him shocked. She had never told anyone that Amu not liked by her stepfather.

The man walked out of the room and started to look for Amu.

He did not know why but when he saw her in the cave for the first time her just knew the girl was meant to be great.


	13. Chapter 12

Foxtails

Sup I have to tell you guys I get so distracted by this project I'm doing for the science fair at my school. I could never make it to regional but I tried right that's good. So here is my ending way to say goodbye to you guys when I type these author notes.

I'm still starlight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap**__*_

_He did not know why but when he saw her in the cave for the first time her just knew the girl was meant to be great_Chapter 12: The caves

When the others were fighting Midori, Amu and Ikuto were running.

"Well that was a advent full morning, we found your mother and we now know that you are engaged." Ikuto said he felt a weird pain when he learned that Amu was promised to someone. It felt like a burning in his chest.

"_Amu-chan the cave is just ahead. Don't worry about your mother we have our cousin wolves guarding the forest." _Maxie said to a worried faced Amu. She hadn't seen her mother in years and the first thing she does is be the biggest nut job in the world.

"If you're worrying about your mother just cheers up. She seems is tracked to her job that she probably has problems." Ikuto said to Amu reading her mind. She was almost crying.

"_Well here is the cave Amu-Chan I miss that we had to move from her once. It was always nice and warm_." Jenny said signing as much possible for a fox to sign.

When the kids and foxes walked in they saw the most beautiful gemstones ever. It was not hear last time she was in this cave. They're where a few caves in the back of the forest, but nothing this close.

"Who knew that anything was this close to the front of the forest? We knew that some places were closer to the back." Yuuki said to the astonished girl, charas, boy, and foxes.

When she had said that you could hear the howling of the wolves. There was someone close.

Amu was scarred she hated how her mother was. Midori had been mad back then but now she could try to hurt Amu.

She felt someone pull her close and it was Ikuto he sensed her fear. If her had a mother like that he would be frightened also.

"Don't worry I'm here she would have to get me first to get to you." Ikuto said softly to the girl he was holding close to him.

She clamed down a little bit but then Utau, Kuukia, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase came in.


	14. Chapter 13

Foxtails

**Hey I'm writing a fanfic about ouran high host club! I I'm still going to write thee other stories BUT I need to know what anime I should watch next. 3 I totally think you guys are the best remember to review.**

I'm still starlight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_***Recap***_

She calmed down a little bit but then Utau, Kuukia, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase came in.

Chapter 13: meeting the boss

When the kids got there to the cave they just smirked. They had hung around ikuto to much.

"Well you should know your mother's boos fired her and he is coming to the caves to look for you," Utau said she was not surprised to find them like that.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm not afraid of that man." Amu said and everyone looked at her in wonder.

"Why? He was your mother's boss and could try to hurt you Amu." Tadase said and Ikuto was mad he was going to say that.

"Well, that man was the reason I was still alive." Amu said her voice held much pain. The kids said nothing for a while.

*_flashback*_

The man heard coughing from the back of the cave.

When he reached the back he found a little girl with foxes surrounding her.

She was coughing and she looked like she had a fever.

"Hello, why are you here little girl? You must be sick. Well I' m going to take you to the hospital." The tall man said as cheerfully as he could.

"No I can't leave my foxes. They are my family." The little girl pleaded she started coughing violently.

In the end the man had brought her and the foxes to the hospital. When he left the girl was gone the next day.

*_end of flashback*_

When the kids where listening, the man had come in to the cave. Amu realized he was there and stood.

"Thank you." She said.

When he heard the world he was happy. Because this was his daughter.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey so I got a new laptop and I lost my thumb-drive that had my stories on it. Yes I have not been writing for a long time but I wrote a new story for the anime miracle train. SO read it for my will you and don't for get to review. ;D**

**Foxtails**

**Chapter 14: father daughter meeting**

_*recap*_

_When he heard the world he was happy. Because this was his daughter._

Amu just smiled at the man. She was happy to know that the man had helped her once again.

"Well if I couldn't help my daughter what kind of father would I be." Said the man

Once again everyone one said the famous words that they had so much in the last couple days.

"WAIT WHAT?" screamed everyone and Amu just smiled at the man.

"Now I have another reason to like you. But why did you let Midori abandon me?" Amu asked her father her eyes showed she had so many questions.

"I didn't know she had left you. I have been away on trips for years. I just learned that she had left you when I got back when you were sick. By that time you had been accepted by the foxes." Her father said the pride for her strength was in his eyes, and in his words.

All of her friends had gotten out of shock. She was just smiling at them and her father.

"Well if this is okay with you then it is okay with me." Said Ikuto breaking the silence of the cave.

"Yep if it is okay with Amu-Chi then YaYa is fine with it to." Yaya said she had a smile on her face. She hated seeing her friends sad.

"I'm still going to watch out for you. It feels like you're my little sister Amu." Said Kuukia so Amu. When she heard that she was glad. Amu now had a father and brother.

"Your still my best friend even though we just meat days ago." Utau said just like a sister would.

"Both me and Nagi are fine with it. But you have to visit or I will drag you here." Rima said and everyone sweatdroped.

"As long as you visit I will be fine also Amu-chan." Said Tadase a princely attitude on his words

"It's great to know Amu has such great friends that take such great care of her." Her father was smiling at everyone.

"You should know I'm not letting you leave Amu." Said Ikuto he had realized that loved the girl.

When Amu heard that she just smiled her pink hair framing her face. _"Amu looked like an angel." _thought ikuto.

Amu just smiled then kissed ikuto.

Her father was less thrilled.

Everything was fine for the next few years.

Her father made a new business of protection of the forests.

Amu was a scientist studding forests and still had her shugo charas.

Ikuto got married to Amu and now is working in an octistra.

Utau and Kuukia got married and Utau is a singer and Kuukia is a famous soccer player.

Nagi and Rima got married and now they both own a dance studio.

Yaya and Kairi also got married and now Yaya works as a pre-school teacher and Kairi is a scientist like Amu but he worked in medical science.

Tadase got married to a girl he met in japan and now is the president of France.

Everyone lived with who they wanted and had a great life from that moment on.


	16. UNDER REWRITING!

**Hey guys I plan to rewrite this WHOLE story I realized that it needed A LOT of work. So please tell me if it needs a sequel I was planning to rewrite the ending also so just wait for more chapters and read my other stories. Thanks you guys rock for reviewing I never planned for any of my stories to get looked at and also read my fictionpress story under the same name as my fanfiction name. **

**I'm Still Starlight**


End file.
